This invention relates generally to jewelry, and more particularly to jewelry chains, necklaces, and the like having releasably securable closures.
Many types of closures or clasps for releasably securing the ends of jewelry chains, necklaces and the like together are found in the prior art. Such releasable closures or clasps typically comprises a pair of components, each of which is fixedly secured to a respective end of the chain or necklace. The two components are arranged to be releasably secured together, e.g., mate with each other, to hold the chain or necklace in place against accidental disconnection. Some prior art chain or necklace closures have included magnetic means for releasably securing the two components of the closure together. Examples of such prior art magnetic closures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,615,227 (Hornik), 3,108,346 (Bey), 4,426,854 (Geldwerth et al.), 4,901,405 (Grover et al.), and 5,050,276 (Pemberton). Magnetic closures, locks, or snaps have also been disclosed in the patent literature for use in handbags and purses to close the handbag or purse, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,891 (Morita), 4,200,852 (Aoki), 4,700,436 (Morita), and 5,142,746 (Morita).
While the prior art magnetic closures may be suitable for their intended purposes, they never the .less leave much to be desired from the standpoint of simplicity of construction, ease of use, resistance to accidental opening, and aesthetics.